This invention relates to a swimming pool structure including an in-pool ladder.
Generally, all swimming pools larger than children's pools or wading pools are provided inside the pool with a ladder for facilitating exit from and, in some cases, entry into the pool. Invariably, these in-pool ladders are vertical ladders, without separate hand grips. When using such a ladder, a swimmer must grasp the ladder side rails between which the steps are disposed.
Such in-pool ladders are difficult to use, even for individuals who suffer no disability or physical disadvantage.